Persona 4 Parodies and Originals
by LuvingCouples
Summary: Okay, I have a lot of these. And I give the characters, "music artist names." Like, Adachi is AdaCHU, and the Investigation Team is Yu and The Crew, instead. Yeah, pre-bear for weird couples. Couples: Teddie/Nanako, Ryotaro/Adachi, Kanji/Naoto and possibly future Yu/Yosuke.
1. Adachi's Original

Persona 4, "My Song," by AdaCHU, the new musial artist!

This song is completley original and does not have an official instrumental, so sing it anyway you please!

"My Song"

Gather 'round children,

And listen close!

It's hard to be an assistant

if you can't watch big boy shows!

I'm Adachi and I have a grin,

aligning my fae

I steal all your candy -

AND I WANT YOU ALL ERASED!

'Cause sorry Dojima,

I'm a big boy now!

So kill your stupid family,

And hand over the town!

[Chorus]

'Cause you're all just worthless!

Bitches and whores!

And you will praise me!

Get down on all fours!

'Cause listen tiny world,

I swear I'm not a liar!

I'm just teachin' you what happens

If you laugh at fire!

*Rest*

A rude, evil man, is not what I chose to be

But I cannot help it, if the rude, evil life chooses me!

Go back to highschool -

LET ME TEACH YOU A DAMN LESSON-

Don't shoot to kill,

unless you know where you're messin'!

I'll murder all your loved ones,

Like I almost did before!

You'll never ever wake,

And blood will paint the floor!

I'm soooo sorry Dojima,

It's really not my fault!

Don't worry 'bout your daughter,

Soon I'll pull you all to a halt!

[Chorus]

'Cause you're all just worthless!

Bitches and whores!

And you will praise me!

Get down on all fours!

'Cause listen tiny world,

I swear I'm not a liar!

I'm just teachin' you what happens

If you laugh at fire!

[Bridge]

Silly, dumb Adachi

With a chaste, goofy smile.

They really all adore me,

But forget me after a while!

A funny treat,

Child-like and sweet,

With an amazing, innocent feat! Oh!

Softly:

'Cause you're all just worthless!

Bitches and whores!

And you will praise me!

Get down on all fours!

Harder:

'Cause listen tiny world,

I swear I'm not a liar!

I'm just teachin' you what happens

If you laugh at fire!

[Chorus - harder]

'Cause you're all just worthless!

Bitches and whores!

And you will praise me!

Get down on all fours!

'Cause listen tiny world,

I swear I'm not a liar!

I'm just teachin' you what happens

If you laugh at fire!


	2. What Makes Adachi Happy

Persona 4, "Makes me Happy" by Drake Bell.

AdaCHU once again surprises us with an amazing new hit! This time it is about what, well, makes him happy!

"Makes me Happy"

What's up, shut up, everybody put 'em up!

I know how to use a bomb!

It's blowin' up, outside I'm singin', inside it's just stingin' now,

And it makes me happy!

Turn up the radio, turn off the stereo,

They're talking about homocides!

I'm actin' shy, my head is hurting!

Lock your door, they are alerting!

And it makes me happy!

Makes me happy!

Everything I need, feelin' up above, I can't understand, what is love?

But it makes me happy!

Makes me happy!

You're all in a daydream, I'm actually mean,

Spendin' my time alone, let's darken the tone!

It's just the end, so smile my friend,

And it makes me happy!

In a fantasy, read between the lines,

Right in my mind, All the time!

And it makes me happy!

I want you all, so darling hush,

I want to feel the way you, lust me,

I'm the kind of man, who's always there,

To make you fuss!

Count the foggy days, hope they multiply!

I'm just here to say, this is the end of time,

I'm so glad you're all mine...

Your cryin' makes me happy!

You make me wanna die!

Bang Band Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang

Bang Bang bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang


	3. Nana-chan's Dad

Persona 4, "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne.

AdaCHU comes out with yet another single! This time dedicated to RyoRyo Doggie, his special playmate!

"Nana's Dad"

(( Nana-chan's dad is so fab.))

(( Nana-chan's dad is so fab.))

(( Nana-chan's dad is so fab.))

(( Nana-chan's dad is so fab.))

[[Verse 1]]

Nana-chan, are you back from school?

Your dad said I can come over and baby-sit you.

Did your dad go drinking at the bar, then?

Is he there, can I help him get home again?

Ya know, I'm not really innocent and sweet...

And wouldn't havin' another Daddy be really neat?

[[Chorus]]

Nana's Dad is so fab,

He's all I want, and I' blushin' just a tad!

Nana I'm sorry, I don't do under eighteen...

I know it might be bad,

But I'm in love with Nana's dad!

Nana-chan's Dad is so fab.

Nana-chan's Dad is so fab.

Nana, do you remember when I gave you the cat I found?

Your dad woke up, wearin' no shirt around.

I could tell he wanted me by the way he leered,

And the way he yelled, "Adachi get the hell out of here!"

I know it seems like a drunk fantasy,

But since your mom died he could change his sexuality!

[[Chorus]]

Nana's Dad is so fab,

He's all I want, and I' blushin' just a tad!

Nana I'm sorry, I don't do under eighteen...

I know it might be bad,

But I'm in love with Nana's dad!


	4. Troubled Soul

Persona 4, "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse Mcartney

Ooooh, what's this? RyoRyo Doggie made a song for AdaCHU? He must really have the hots for him!

"Troubled Soul"

I don't care 'bout your sins,

I don't care if you're cold.

I wanna hold you then,

I want you and your troubled soul!

I know, that you, are bery special!

To you, I seem, always hateful.

I want, to be, whatever you need and,

I just hope you're still my Adachi.

[[Chorus]]

I don't care 'bput you sins,

and it doesn't matter if you'r cold.

I wanna hold you then,

I want you and your troubled soul.

So you're the killer we've been chasing,

And I still want you close!

Let's get another beer case and,

Forget about the world!

Your troubled soul, yeah..

[Verse 2]

You should, take time, to re-consider,

I hope, it's fine, I'm movin' forward.

I hope, you'll be mine,

Just give me a chance...

I'll take you back, you're the one I lack.

[Chorus]

I don't care 'bput you sins,

and it doesn't matter if you'r cold.

I wanna hold you then,

I want you and your troubled soul.

So you're the killer we've been chasing,

And I still want you close!

Let's get another beer case and,

Forget about the world!

Your troubled soul, yeah..

Is it crazy, I still want you?

Maybe do ya' think we can make it through?

It won't be a waste of time..

Do you know the things I do,

I just wanna here, "I love you, too."

There is no need to hide...

[Chorus]

I don't care 'bput you sins,

and it doesn't matter if you'r cold.

I wanna hold you then,

I want you and your troubled soul.

So you're the killer we've been chasing,

And I still want you close!

Let's get another beer case and,

Forget about the world!

I don't want another girly face,

I don't want just anyone to hold.

I won't be a waste,

I want you are your BEAUTIFUL soul!

Oh, oh...

Your beatiful soul, yeah, yeah

Oh yeah, your beautiful soul...


	5. Investigation Team

Persona 4, "California Gurls" by Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dog

Huh, what's this? A new band playin' their brand new hit single, featuring the almighty AdaCHU? Wowzers!

Yu and the Crew feat. AdaCHU in "Investigation Team!"

"Investigation Team"

AdaCHU:

Greeting kids, let's talk about murders!

Yu:

I, know a place, inside a tv!

Foggs, Guns and Bears,

And shadows are our enemies!

Sippin' melon pop, hanging out at Junes!

((Yosuke: It's fun!))

Adachi, gets punched, trying to talk about murders!

(( AdaCHU: Murders, where?! ))

[[Chorus]]

You could travel other to worlds,

But nothing comes close to finding your true self!

Once you hang out with us, you'll get a Persona!

Investi-gation Team,

Shadows embarass!

Uniforms, glasses on top!

Angsty Mystery, we're hilarious!

Investi-gation Team,

We're only in highschool!

Girls, Boys, Bear, is a bit hectic!

Cards are our friends, so put your hands up!

[Verse 2]

Bikinis, on the beach,

Contests in the Culture festival

Camping, Trips for school!

And playin' the Kings' Game!

[[Chorus]]

You could travel other to worlds,

But nothing comes close to finding your true self!

Once you hang out with us, you'll get a Persona!

Investi-gation Team,

Shadows embarass!

Uniforms, glasses on top!

Angsty Mystery, we're hilarious!

Investi-gation Team,

We're only in highschool!

Girls, Boys, Bear, is a bit hectic!

Cards are our friends, so put your hands up!

AdaCHU:

Cold, stiff and dead,

Listen up or I'll fill ya with lead!

Wow, wow, speakin' of law, all these murders seem so raw!

I mean the kids, the meddling kids, tryin' to max out social links!

Yu and the Crew: Yeah!

AdaCHU:

They're all freaks, brains to cheap, bonds they keep

Yes okat, sit down play, you'll love the game, more than you love the day!

Yasogami, Inaba, this game is everything!

All the kids hangin' low, close your eyes,

You're turn to go!

Yamano, Konishi, Amagi, Tatsumi, Kujikawa, and Shirogane

You can get a lady!

Girls: Yeah!

AdaCHU: Or dicks before chicks, baby!

Guys: Uh-huh!

AdaCHU: I'm the enemy, seeming innocent in front of the I.T.!

Yu and the Crew:

Investi-gation Team,

Shadows embarass!

Uniforms, glasses on top!

Angsty Mystery, we're hilarious!

Investi-gation Team,

We're only in highschool!

Girls, Boys, Bear, is a bit hectic!

Cards are our friends, so put your hands up!


	6. Special Somebear and Cotton Candy Girl

Persona 4, "Tubby Wubby Pony Waifu" by FiamFlanFilosophy on Youtube!

Oh, wow! Teddie and Nanako are doing duets? Amazing! But you shouldn't know them as Nana-chan and Teddie-kun! Their names are now Special Somebear and Cotton Candy Girl!

"Special Somebear"

Teddie:  
I may seem rather unique,  
Bear-haps I'm something new!  
Dear I hope you oblige,  
I'd like to get to know you!

Nana:  
You seem like your really fun,  
you buy me sugary treats.  
Hey, let's go to Junes,  
and get something to eat!

Teddie:  
I hope it's not weird if I say,  
You truly make me smile!  
I hope you enjoy my bear-puns,  
Let's go to the park fur a while!

Nana:  
I like them bearrrrry much,  
At least the ones I understand!  
You are soft to the touch,  
Hey Teddie, hold my hand!

Teddie:  
This feeling turns my furry cheeks pink,  
When we play hide-and-seek!  
It's always you that I find,  
Faster my heart beats!

Nana:  
Hey Teddie, the clouds love to dance!  
Can we really fly?  
I know gravity's against...

Teddie:  
We can if we try!  
Hey Nana, this is romance,  
Your eyes are full of care!  
I am your #1 fan!

Nana:  
You are my special somebear!

Teddie:  
Sweetheart, that really makes my heart melt!  
Like this icecream we share!  
I'm forgetting the saddness I felt...

Nana:  
You are my special somebear!

Teddie:  
Confess to me all of your doubts,  
All the things you're scared of.  
Close your eyes, make a wish!  
Darling, I'm in love!

Nana:  
I think that I love you too,  
They say this feeling is rare...  
My tummy-tickling is new,  
You are my special somebear!

Teddie: I'll be there fur you when you cry!

Nana: And your tears I will share!  
You are my bearrry best friend,  
And you're my special somebear!

Teddie:  
Kitten, you're the light of my life!

Nana:  
Let's take over the world!

Teddie:  
You make my knees feel weak...

Nana:  
I am your cotton-candy girl!

Teddie:  
Nanako, will you marry me?

Nana:  
The answer is a yes!

Teddie:  
Oh, I love this feeling!

Nana:  
This feeling in my chest!

After song, talking:

Teddie:  
I want to make you happy, Nanako!

Nana:  
Ah, thank you! Dad and Big Bro say it all the time, but...coming from someone who isn't family...It-it makes me feel really special...

Teddie: ...you know, they're both going to hate me now.

Nana: I know, life sucks.


	7. Beary Tale

Special Somebear and Cotton-Candy Girl have came out with another hit single! Though this one isn't as high on the chart as their other hit, "Fluffy, Stuffy Special Somebear," it's still very popular~! So come and take a listen with us!  
"Love Story" by Taylor Swift

Teddie:  
You were only nine,  
When I first saw you.  
I take off my costume,  
And the memories start.  
Your laying in the heat,  
In the grass, smiling sweet

I see my friends,  
See your Dad and Adachi.  
As I make my way through the crowd,  
And tell you you're gorgeous.  
Little did you know..

That I'm a teenage bear and makin' you dream of rainbows,  
And Dojima said, "Don't make me take you to jail!"  
But I wouldn't move as I hugged you not letting go,  
and I whispered,

"Nanako meet me, at the foodcourt in Junes,"  
"I'll be waiting, just ask Adachi for a ride!"  
"You'll be the dragon, I'll be Donkey,"  
"Nana-chan, I'll be here, it's my guaranty!"

Nanako:  
I run away so we can play together,  
We hold hands, and we cuddle forever!  
So we hide, at the park for enough time!

Because you're a teenage bear,  
I'm just your cotton candy.  
And Dad said he'd haul you away to his work!  
But you're the diamond to my ring,  
I was begging you not to leave,

So I whispered,  
"Teddie-bear hide me,"  
"Inside your costume."  
"I'll kiss your cheek, and we'll pinkie-promise too!"  
"You'll be my husband,"  
"I'll be your bride!"  
"It's a happy beary tale,"  
"Teddie I don't wanna hide!"

Teddie:  
Nana-chan don't leave,  
They try to tell me I can't feel!  
Sensei says I'm an elder,  
But my age isn't real!  
Don't be afraid,  
We'll make it 'cuz I care,  
It's a happy beary tale!  
And I'm your Teddy-bear!

Nanako:  
You stopped visiting me,  
And I began to feel so alone!  
With Dad and Bro I began to agree..  
When I met you in the Electronics isle of Junes..  
And I cried,

"Teddie save me,"  
"I've been feeling so depressed."  
"Big Bro and Dad make me feel really stressed."  
"You won't play with me and I haven't had any fun."  
"He pulled me close and I felt like an important someone."

Teddie:

"And I said,"  
"Be my wife Nanako,"  
"You'll never ever have to cry!"  
"I love you, and I'm your grizzly guy!"  
"I talked to your family,"  
"And they still hate me!"  
"So run away with me in this beary tale,"  
"Just say, "Yes!"

Teddie: Cuz you were only nine, when I first saw you!


End file.
